The washing medium in the washing process is as follows: 1, using water as the washing medium; 2, using organic solvent as medium, and this method is suitable for removing the hydrophobic stain; 3, using air, such as using the liquid CO2; 4, using plastic particles, such as the Chinese Patent CN 101466482A, with the publication date of Jun. 24, 2009, discloses a new washing method, the method use the nylon plastic particles as scrubbing medium and adsorbes the stains on the clothes by the polar groups in the surface of nylon, such as —OH, the method is the latest R & D results, the method is easier to remove the hydrophobic stains compared with using water as the washing medium, and has less environmental pollution and convenient operation compared with using organic solvent and liquid air as washing medium.
The washing method using polymer solid particles is similar to the general washing method using water, which includes the steps of washing, rinsing and dewatering, but the difference is that the polymer solid particles are not easily separated because it tend to be adsorbed on the surface of clothes under the conditions that the clothes is wet.